One Last Kiss
by TheGreenNoodle
Summary: Charley didn't expect much when his old friends dragged him to see Fright Night. But he caught the attention of the show's star, who doesn't want to let him go. Vampire! Peter.
1. Chapter 1

_So, this is an idea I've had for awhile. Thanks for reading. Warnings for creepy, possessive Peter and later violence. Rating may go up._

_X_

Charley resisted the urge to sigh a he leaned back in his seat in the small, hot car. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

He had had such high hopes for the weekend, too. Mark's parents were out of town, and he was throwing a party in celebration. His beautiful girlfriend, Amy, had already planned for them to be there Saturday night, and then they could spend all day Sunday together. They were beginning to get really serious, and she had been strongly hinting that she wanted sex.

To make things even better, his mom had gotten herself a new boyfriend at work, and she was usually gone on the weekends. Of course, she worried about leaving him alone so much, but he very firmly assured her that he could look after himself.

Unfortunately for him, all those plans were ruined in the form of his once close friend, Ed. He had not spoken much to Ed and their friend Adam ever since he started dating Amy and began hanging out with her friends. Ed had not taken the sudden "abandonment", as he put it. He was always bothering Charley at school and his home, talking about the "good old days" and how Charley had become a douchebag.

"Come on, Charley, just talk to me!" Ed demanded as Charley put his books in his locker. It was Friday afternoon, and school had just ended. Mark and Ben had already left to prepare for the party, and Amy had to leave early for a dentist appointment, so at least no one was here to make fun of him and his predicament.

He sighed and slammed his locker shut. "What do you _want, _Ed?"

"What I want is for you to stop being such an ass and pay attention to your friends!" Ed cried. "You haven't even talked to Adam recently, have you?"

Charley looked away so Ed couldn't see the guilt in his eyes. Everyone knew that Adam's parents had died in a car crash last month. He had been absent from school until recently to have time to mourn. Charley didn't even know who he was living with now.

"No, I haven't," he admitted. "So what do you want me to do? You said yourself we haven't talked in over a month. Do you really think he wants to talk to me?"

Ed gave him a dirty look. "Lucky for you, he's been to busy to notice you've abandoned us." Charley resisted an eye roll at that. "But he-I-we miss you, man. And even though I still think you need a good slap up the head, I want to invite us to come with us this weekend."

"Where are you guys going?" he asked. He figured it would just be rude to mention that he already had plans.

Ed's face lit up. Charley recognized the expression. It was the one they all had when they were discussing or watching something particularly geeky. "You won't believe this," Ed gushed. "We got tickets to see _Peter Vincent!_"

"Peter Vincent?" he repeated dumbly. "You mean the vampire guy?"

"Yes, the _vampire guy_," Ed said with exasperation. "I got Adam the tickets to cheer him up. It'll be fun, just the three of us again."

"I don't know Ed," Charley said slowly. "I've already made plans for the weekend."

"Oh, you mean that stupid party Mark's throwing?" Ed guessed. "So getting drunk and fucking your girlfriend is more important than Adam? Come on, man, he needs you. There are going be a hundred more parties that you can get fucked at."

He was going to protest, planning on explaining how he had to impress his new friends and not disappoint Amy. But something in him just couldn't let him deny his friend. Deep down, he knew that his presence would help Adam. The kid always was a bit dependent on his friends.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll come."

And that was how he ended up in the backseat of Ed's mom's blue Toyota. Adam and Ed were busy in the front, fanboying over Peter freakin' Vincent. Charley had to do research on the guy the night before. He was some stupid stage illusionist, who's show had a vampire theme. He was really starting to become glad he had stopped hanging out with Ed and Adam. He was never a big fan of all that vampire crap. The only good part of this was that Amy had a few complications with her gums, so she would also be missing the party. She was also on some heavy pain medication, so he doubted she would even notice he was out of town.

"We're almost there, guys!" Adam announced cheerfully. He turned to face Charley. "Excited for the show, Charley?"

He had been staring out the window, so he jumped when Adam addressed him. "Uh, yeah. Who wouldn't be?" Someone like him, Charley thought, who wasn't old enough for gambling or drinking. Of all the things they could be doing on the Strip..."So, what time does the show start?"

"It begins at ten," Ed informed him "but we should probably get there an hourly early to avoid the rush. His shows are usually sold out."

Charley glanced at his watch. They had just passed a sign saying that Vegas was only twenty minutes away, so they would be there around six o'clock. So that would give them a few hours to find a hotel, get some food, and maybe do some sightseeing. He smiled and relaxed a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

When they finally reached strip, they all let out a loud whoop. Sure, they couldn't do anything fun besides the show, buy hey, it was still pretty awesome. The sight of all the large buildings and lights was thrilling. They drove around until they found a Super 8 they could check into. As soon as they got into the room, Charley and Ed collapsed onto the beds, tired from the drive. Adam, however, was excitedly pacing the floor.

"Ugh, we still got a few hours to go," he whined.

"Let's get some food," Charley suggested. "I'm freaking starving."

"I can only afford McDonald's or something," Ed stated. "Me and Adam spent all our money on these tickets."

"Sounds good," Charley said. "I don't mind eating newspaper."

They all laughed at his small joke and headed out. After eating, they decided to do some exploring around the city. They stayed close to the hotel where the show was going to be, of course. Charley forgot about his earlier resentment of coming here. He always had a lot of fun with his fiends. And coming to see a Vegas attraction by themselves was always a dream of theirs. A small part of him knew that once they were back home, he would start avoiding them again, but he just let himself enjoy their company for now.

They stopped to rest on a large bench near Peter Vincent's hotel.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to hit the slots," Charley moaned.

"Yeah, I'm sure Amy would like you a lot more if you were rich," Ed said, a hint of malice in his tone. "Give her another reason to stick around."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?" Charley demanded. He sat up straighter and glared at his old friend.

"Oh, come on, man! Everyone knows what Amy is like," Ed stated. "She'll move on from you in a month, I guarantee it."

"Shut the hell up, Ed!" Charley snapped. "You don't know shit about her!" He leaped up from the bench and started walking away from his company.

"Charley, where are you going?" he heard Adam call.

He felt a bit of guilt as he heard Adam's voice. The only reason he came was to cheer him up, after all. "The show starts in an hour. I'll meet you there," he called before he stormed off in some random direction. He understood that Ed was still bitter at him, but that didn't mean that he could talk shit about his girlfriend.

Making sure he was still in the same general area, he aimlessly wandered around. It was hard not to bump into people and take in the sights at the same time. Now that he was on his own, he found himself wishing harder than ever that he was at Mark's party. Even without Amy, it would have been awesome. Mark's older brother always bought him plenty of booze when their parents were gone (or so the rumor went). He could be getting sloshed right now instead of being forced to see some stupid vampire show.

He wasn't too surprised when he ended up crashing into somebody head on.

"Oi! Watch it!" an annoyed - and surprisingly British – voice called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" he stammered. He planned to keep walking on, but a strong hand gripped his chin. His face was held still so his assailant could get a better look at him. He found himself staring at a man with messy brown hair and brown eyes that were boring into his. The man looked like he was in at least his thirties, and his skin was extremely pale. His clothing was all black and he had a few rings on his fingers. After a moment, a sly smile came over his face. He moved his grip from Charley's chin to his arm. He turned and dragged the teenager with him to a less occupied place.

"Hey, let go!" Charley protested. As hard as he tried, he couldn't free himself from the stranger's strong grip. It only seemed a matter of moments before he was dragged into an alleyway. The strange man quickly had him pinned up against the wall.

"Hello, there," the man purred. "What's your name?"

"Get off me, you freak!" Charley cried as he tried to squirm away.

"That's an odd name," the man laughed. But he loosened his grip on the teen. Not enough for him to get away, but it did make Charley a bit more comfortable. "Alright, maybe I came off a bit strong. I couldn't help it. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just have to get them alone."

"Fuckin' creep," Charley snarled. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Ooh, a feisty one," the man said with a very suggestive look. "Tell you what, you tell me your name and I'll let you off the wall."

Charley didn't want to bargain with this creep, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of his grip. "My...my name is Charley," he admitted. "Now get off!"

The man smiled tauntingly and backed off some. Charley immediately tried to run out of the alley, but the man grabbed both his wrists and held them over his head.

"Hey, you said you'd let me go!" Charley yelled.

"I said that I'd let you off the wall, not that I'd let you go," the man said playfully. He was standing way too close for Charley's taste. "So, _Charley_, you look awfully young to be in Vegas. Are you even legal?"

"What's it to you?" Charley demanded. It would be just his luck to be held hostage by some perverted weirdo in a strange town.

The man leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. Looking the nervous teen square in the eyes, he murmured "Tell me."

"I came here with my friends. We came to see some stupid show. And I'm eighteen," Charley immediately found himself saying. Why the hell did he tell this creep that?

"What show?" the man whispered, as if they were sharing some intimate secret.

"Uh, I think it was called _Fright Night_," Charley answered.

"_Really_, now?" the man said, his eyes lighting up with amusement. "Into the whole vampire scene, huh?"

"Not really. They blackmailed me," Charley said.

The man laughed and released him. "Well, I'm _sure_ you'll have a good time, anyway," the man promised. "Run along now, or you'll be late."

Charley didn't have to be told twice. He quickly made his way out of the alley, trying to drown out the strange man's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Charley was surprised to see his companions still seated at the bench. He felt like he had been gone for hours. Getting perved on by some creepy guy in Vegas had that effect on a person, he guessed. He had ran all the way back from the alley. The teen was breathing heavily and he could feel his heart pumping hard. He hoped the adrenaline wore off soon.

"Charley, what happened?" Adam asked, sounding concerned. He stood up and placed a hand on Charley's shoulder.

"Someone try to mug you or something?" Ed asked. He was looking a bit awkward, obviously not sure how to address Charley after their fight.

"Uh, something like that," he murmured quickly. "Look, c-can we just go? I don't want to talk about it."

They hesitated for a few moments, but relented. Charley never was one to talk about his problems.

"Yeah, let's go," Adam agreed. They started to make the way to the show in an uncomfortable silence.

Ed spoke up after a few minutes. "Look, Charley, I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Don't worry about it," Charley muttered. He could swear that he still felt that man's eyes boring into him. He wanted to get indoors as soon as possible.

"So, uh," Ed stammered "are we, you know, cool?"

"Yeah, sure. We're cool," Charley said flatly. He honestly didn't care about Ed's stupid feelings at the moment. _Fright Night_ had better live up to its hype. He wanted to take his mind off recent events. Maybe he should have asked his friends if they knew how to get fake IDs. That way, he could have ditched these two and gotten smashed in one of the city's many bars.

Even though the show didn't start for another hour, the hotel was already crowded. Charley mentally scoffed when he saw the star of the show on a large poster above the front doors. This guy must be quite the narcissist. (To be fair, that might have been his manager's idea.) It was brightly lit enough outside for him to make out Peter Vincent's features. He looked like some Russel Brand or Jack Sparrow wannabe with his long, dark locks and facial hair. The black leather clothing and amulets around his neck completed his goth image. Charley resisted the urge to sigh. Like vampires, he never cared much for the whole goth thing.

It turned out to be a good thing that they were early. The line was already pretty big. By the time they joined it, it almost reached the hotel's casino. Throughout the entire time they waited in line until they were seated, Charley drowned out the excited chatter around him. He couldn't stop himself from fixating on what happened in the alleyway. How the hell was that creep so strong? And how did he get Charlie to talk to him? Jedi mind trick, maybe?

God, he was still such a geek.

He tried to envision how the show would go to distract himself. It would probably just be Vincent strutting around in his ridiculous outfit and performing some fun little tricks. The thought amused him until a darker one pushed its way into his mind. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about Peter Vincent seemed familiar. Where had he seen the man before? Ed or Adam must have had a poster of the guy in their rooms or something. He was brought out of his musings by Adam shaking his shoulder.

"It's starting, pay attention!" his friend whispered.

Looking around, Charley noticed that the lights had been dimmed and everyone had gone quiet. He leaned back in his seat and relaxed. Maybe he shouldn't be such a cynic. How bad could this thing be?

He was proven wrong when the cheesiest "scary" music started to play. He supposed it was supposed to set the mood. It was just getting on his nerves.

A spotlight came on the stage. There was a woman in white laying on a bed, and several other women were creeping up to it. A giant puff of smoke appeared on the front of the stage, and with it, Peter Vincent. He looked exactly like he did in his poster. His eyes scanned over the audience for a brief moment until they landed on Charlie. He realized in that moment that this was the man who had pinned him in the alley. Time seemed to stop as those same chilling brown eyes to bore into his. He saw Vincent give him a smirk before he turned back to do his job.

"Back, demons!" he yelled at the women. It was definitely the same voice from before.

The one on the bed levitated and bared her "fangs". Vincent shot some sort of fire at her.

Charley wanted to leave, he really did. But he seemed to be frozen in place. Internally, he panicked and begged his body to move, but he stayed still in his seat. What the fuck did that creep do to him now?

Since he would have died from a stress induced heart attack if he kept thinking about his current predicament, he focused on the damn show. It actually wasn't half bad. Vincent knew what he was doing. Charley had no idea how the man did most of the things he saw.

Vincent ignored Charley for the rest of the show. It was almost enough for him to forget about his current situation. Oh god, what if he was stuck this way all night?

When the show was over, there was a standing ovation, of course. Vincent and his co-stars happily took their bows. He turned to each part of the audience and bowed at the waist. Even though Charley was the only one still seated, that weirdo still managed to look him in the eye. And to his relief and joy, he found that he could move again. Unfortunately, there were too many people in the way for him to run out of there.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show!" Vincent cried. "I've decided to sign autographs for a select group of people tonight. So in ten minutes, I'll be in the lobby. Meet me there and see if you can get lucky." He finished with a grin and a wink.

There was a deafening roar of approval from the crowd. Everyone then started to make their way to the door. Charley was relieved. He could finally get out of this place. After slowly making his way out, he was planning on bolting for the exit. He was stopped by his companions enthusiastically gripping his arms and practically dragging him to the lobby.

"I can't believe it! He never does autographs like this," Ed gushed.

"Can you imagine if we got picked?" Adam added. "How awesome would that be?"

"Guys, let go!" Charley protested. "I don't wanna do this-"

"Oh, stop being such a downer," Ed scolded. "This is a once in a life time chance! You can't just go back to the hotel already. Besides, this shouldn't take more than another hour."

Unable to think of a good excuse to leave, Charley gave in and stayed in the lobby. They were in a room full of people. What could the creep really do to him?

True to his word, Peter Vincent appeared before him with a few of his body guards within ten minutes. Charley winced as the crowd cheered loudly again. The cause of the noise, however, only smiled slightly and ran his eyes over the crowd. Charley had to look away when he felt those damned eyes land on him again. He was getting a bad feeling. But he was stuck in place now.

"Let's see here," Vincent mused. He began pointing to seemingly random people. "That group of girls in the back, those ones with the matching shirts over there, that nice elderly couple to the right, and, oh, those three lads there in the middle."

Fuck. Every instinct told him to bolt, but Adam gripped his arm excitedly, and he could already see a guard coming to escort them to the stage. He reminded himself not to panic. The creep couldn't – wouldn't – do anything to him in public.

They ended up in the back of the line. The girls who were picked were at the front, and giggling excitedly. Two of them pulled their phones out and asked for pictures with Vincent, to which he declined. They looked disappointed, but their faces quickly lit up again when he gave them each a peck on the cheek. After he signed some pictures for them all, they tried to stay and talk to him, but the guard made them leave.

The next group didn't look too much older than Charley. They were all wearing matching green shirts that had some company's logo on it. They were calmer than the girls, but they were kicked off the stage when they started to try and promote their business or whatever it was.

The elderly couple didn't take long at all. They merely accepted their autographs and told Vincent how much they enjoyed the show before they left.

Charley was not prepared to suddenly be so close to his assailant again. The man gave him the same leering look he seemed to give everyone else, but Charley could see the obvious interest in his eyes.

"Hello, boys," the magician greeted. "Enjoy the show?"

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Vincent, it was awesome!" Ed gushed. "It really lived up to the hype."

"Yeah!" was all Adam said in agreement. He was obviously having too much of a fanboy moment to think coherently.

Vincent only smirked in amusement. He then turned to Charley. "And how about _you_?"

"Um, uh, it was alright," he stammered in response.

His companions shot him scandalized looks, but their idol only laughed. Then, the damned weirdo had to nerve to reach out and take hold of Charley's chin – _again_. "You alright there, mate? You seem a bit tense," the bastard teased. "I think you need to relax a bit."

Charley had every intention of telling the cocky douchebag off, but he was already a few steps ahead. Turning to Ed and Adam he said "How would you lads like to come with me for a bit? I'm guessing it's your first time in Vegas. It would be a shame if you ended your night so early."

Charley didn't really consider midnight early, but Ed and Adam enthusiastically agreed, not bothering to correct the older man about where they lived. Then again, if he wasn't afraid of being creeped on again, Charley would probably be getting excited right along with them.

"Follow me," Vincent said with a wink. The guards flanked their sides as they trailed behind the celebrity.

Okay, this was getting to be pretty bad. As soon as they left the lobby, Charley felt more trapped than ever. He had the sick feeling that even if he tried to leave now, Vincent and his guards wouldn't let him. His companions were busily trying to kiss their hero's ass and did not notice his stress.

"Settle down, lads," Vincent said. "You can save the questions for later."

He stopped and turned to look at Charley. Something flashed in his dark eyes, and Charley suddenly felt woozy. It was the same feeling he got when he was really tired in a boring class and he couldn't concentrate on anything besides trying to stay awake. He didn't even notice he was beginning to sway until a firm, cold hand grasped his arm. "My, my. Your mate here seems tired," he heard the goth dick say to his fans.

"Charley, you okay?" Adam asked, only sounding a bit concerned.

"Maybe the lights just got to him. I've had that happen to audience members," Vincent said smoothly. What bullshit. "You boys go wait for me in the lounge. I'll take Charley boy here to get some aspirin or something."

Charley felt himself being dragged somewhere and heard the ding of an elevator opening. He also heard what he hoped was Ed protesting before the doors shut and the lift started to move up.

"Well, this night turned out rather well," Vincent hummed. He ran a hand over Charley's forehead, and the teen felt himself become fully aware again.

At that moment, the elevator opened again and Vincent all but shoved him into his large hotel room. Charley barely had time to grasp his surroundings before he felt himself being pushed down on something soft. A couch maybe. He let out a muffled gasp as he felt a pair of cold lips pushing on his. The fake beard was scratching his chin. Crap. Fuck. Crappity fuck fuck fuck. This weirdo had gotten him into his house and was now _kissing_ him. Charley lashed out, pushing against the older man and trying to claw at any bare flesh he could find.

This only made the magician laugh. After moving his lips against the boy's for a few more moments, he pulled away.

"Get – get off -" Charley panted.

"You sure like saying that, don't you?" the man teased. "Mmmm, nope. I think I'm fine right here." As if to prove his point, he pressed himself hard against Charley.

"Leave me alone! What the hell do you want with me?" Charley asked, even though the man's actions had given him a pretty big hint.

Vincent actually looked surprised at the question. "Y'know, I haven't really thought too much about that. Well, not in the long run, anyway," he said with a jerk of his head. And then, to Charley's horror and disbelief, a pair of fangs descended from his mouth.

"What the fuck?" he gasped.

"I 'm a vampire expert for a reason, darling," Vincent said before digging his fangs into Charley's neck.

Charley howled and tried to squirm away. No, no. This was not fucking happening. He was having a bad dream. He had gotten high at Mark's party and was hallucinating. But he was sure as hell not having his blood sucked by Criss Angel's vampiric cousin.

It didn't seem too long before he grew to weak too fight. He was dimly aware of the sharp fangs pulling out of his neck before everything went dark.

_X_

_Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Next chapter will start with Peter's POV. Also, for plot reasons, I'm planning on him being a different breed than Jerry was._


	3. Chapter 3

Peter smiled down at the youth he was carrying in his arms. The boy, Charley, had passed out from blood loss. He was pale, but he was breathing evenly. Charley's head was resting on his shoulder, and Peter enjoyed the feeling of his hot breath on his neck.

His blood was some of the best he'd had in a while. The blood of a virgin always had that certain _pop_ to it. And it was so very hard to find these days. Especially in this city. The girls in his show certainly didn't have any.

A filthy smile came across his face. If everything went right, he was going to be this pretty young thing's first. It had been awhile since he'd gotten to shag a virgin. Or a bloke, for that matter.

The magician made his way into his bedroom and made a beeline for the large bed. He carefully laid his newest conquest down on his black silk sheets. With a smile, he stroked Charley's face. Honestly, Peter wasn't sure why he had gone after the boy like he did. He had never done anything like this before. Despite having a few relationships for work and other activities, he was actually quite solitary. It was in his nature, and hey, it was hard to make friends when you were a blood sucking demon. But the moment he laid eyes on Charley in town, he felt an immediate attraction to him. It was like seeing a good item on ebay. If you didn't claim it fast, it would be gone before you knew it.

He gently removed the sleeping lad's shoes and plaid over shirt. Kid had a _horrible_ fashion sense. He considered also taking off his trousers but decided against it. Charley would be freaking out enough already when he woke up. Peter didn't need to give the teen yet another reason to. He did make sure to take the kid's phone and wallet and lock them in a drawer.

After making sure the lad was snugly tucked in, Peter went to prepare for the rest of the night. He didn't want to leave the boy in his bed, but he had to meet back up with Charley's mates. He needed to make sure they weren't going to spread any little stories about their mate Charley who went to see _Fright Night_ and then disappeared. Besides, this would be a good opportunity to learn more about his new companion.

He considered leaving on his wig and beard. He wanted to get on those scrawny lads' good side, and who knew how much they liked his image? But fuck it. Those things always got on his nerves if he wore them too long. And he could always mess with their memory if need be. He discarded his trench coat and put on a simple black button up. He left the top buttons undone, exposing his pale chest.

Peter looked back at the sleeping teen. He could already feel a bond forming between them. That always happened with the people he fed on for prolonged periods of time. It was how he kept his employees in place. The last thing he needed was for them to tell some tabloid about their boss' odd habits. As he kept drinking the boy's blood and they spent more time together, it would grow stronger.

He considered binding one or both of the teen's arms to the bed in case he woke up before Peter returned, but decided against it. Even if that did happen, Charley would be too weak to move much. And the magician would make sure all the doors were locked.

Peter leaned over Charley and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby," he said with a smile.

After making sure his bedroom door was locked, he made his way into the living room. Once there, he called out for his personal assistant. "Ginger!"

Within minutes, the smoking hot Latina came in from the lift. Judging by the sharp smell that accompanied her, she had been drinking with the other girls. If it were any other night, he might have joined them.

"This better be good," she snapped. "I finally got Juan to give us free drinks."

He smirked at the thought of her trying to seduce her favorite bartender. "I got someone in my room. Check up on him every now and then, will ya? He ain't feeling too good. Oh, and pick up some food for tomorrow."

"What? I was having fun and you want me to babysit your date for you?" she snapped. She then looked as if she just realized something, and her lips twisted into a naughty smirk "Wait, 'he'? How good looking is he? You don't normally go for guys."

"Don't lay a bloody finger on him, ya hear me?" he growled. "He's mine!"

Ginger didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh. She had never seen her boss act that way toward anyone before. The guy must be _really_ cute. "Fine, I'll get that done after this round."

"No, go get it done now, You can get pissed with your friends some other time," he said sternly.

"Aw, come on! Juan never gives freebies!" she whined. She relented when he gave her a sharp look. "Alright, but I'm taking money out of your wallet, douchebag." She stormed into the kitchen where she knew he had a few hundreds stashed in a jar.

"And make sure you lock up!" he called on the way to the lift. He doubted that those two lads had left out of frustration, but it didn't hurt to rush.

They were indeed waiting in the very same spot he left them in. The one with the glasses had his phone out and the other one was hanging over his shoulder. Probably Tweeting or something.

"Hey there, boys!" he greeted when he got close enough to them.

He repressed a laugh when they jumped in shock. The smell the adrenaline in their system and the sound of their pounding hearts made his mouth water. It was a good thing he had just eaten. There was nothing as quite as appetizing as fear.

"Oh, M-Mr. Vincent?" The shorter one squeaked.

"Yup. Sorry if I kept you waiting," he said with a charming smile.

"Oh, no! It was no problem at all," the bespectacled one insisted. He quickly put his phone away.

"Good to hear. So, how about I buy you two a drink? It's sometimes nice to get to know my fans better." That was a straight-up lie. Unless he was particularly thirsty, he barely gave any of them a second thought. It was always easy to lure some little fangirl out into town with him if he wanted a quick meal. He would make it quick and dump the dismembered bodies in the desert somewhere.

Of course, the two enthusiastically agreed to his offer. (Adam and Ed. That was their names.) He'd be hard pressed to find a teenage boy who wouldn't. He led the way out of the hotel and to one of his favorite bars. He knew the female barista had a crush on him, so she wouldn't tell anyone that he was buying drinks for barely legal kids.

"I told you that it was a wig," he heard one of them whisper.

Peter let out a small laugh as he held the door open for them. His nose was immediately assaulted with the smell of tobacco smoke, sweat, and alcohol thinned blood. The boys walked in apprehensively, obviously afraid of being caught. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and guided them to a table. "Now you two wait right here while I get us some drinks," he instructed.

He made his way to the bar and smiled at the woman behind it. "Hallo, Marcy!" he greeted cheerily.

Marcy was a petite girl with short blond hair. She didn't look like much, but he had seen her easily take down guys his size before. "Hi, Peter!" she beamed. "A Midori, as usual?"

"Yeah. Oh, and two Heinekens," he ordered. Young kids did like beer, didn't they?

"Sure, coming right up," she said. She handed him the green bottles and a few glasses.

Peter thanked her with a wink and tossed some bills on the counter. He then headed back to his company. They were looking around, seeming both excited and nervous. He put the drinks down with a loud clang, making them yet again jump. Ah, he loved doing that. Peter sat down and quickly claimed his liqueur. He was so glad that he never lost his taste for alcohol.

The magician smiled and pushed the beers toward them. "So, what brings you boys here? In Vegas, I mean?" he asked, feigning interest.

"Actually, we live in town. Not in the Strip, obviously. How cool would that be? But we live in the suburbs not too far from here. We came here to see _Fright Night_," Adam said excitedly. He was trying not to babble, but it was hard. He was having a drink with _Peter Vincent!_ "We saved up for months!"

"Months, eh? Are tickets that expensive? I'll have to talk to someone about that," he stated as he poured some of his favored alcohol into a glass.

"No, it's not that!" Ed quickly protested, obviously afraid of offending Peter. How sweet. "We just had trouble finding jobs back home, so me and Adam had to get money doing odd jobs." The kid took a swig of his beer. Peter was disappointed when he didn't flinch at the taste or cough. Kid must've snuck some bottles from his parents in the past.

"And what about your mate Charley? Didn't he chip in?" Peter asked after draining his glass.

They both looked surprise at the question, apparently just realizing that they had left their friend behind. Damn, he was good. Hypnotism was always his specialty.

"Where-" Adam started.

"Oh, he needed to lay down for a bit," Peter answered. "He'll be fine soon." They looked unsure, and he couldn't have that. Flashing his eyes, he said sternly "He'll be _fine_. Don't worry."

He could see the concern for their mate quickly leaving them. "Oh, Charley barely even speaks to us anymore," Adam grumbled. Peter observed that the lad had already sucked most of his beer. Ooh, an angry drunk, was he? And a lightweight, too.

"Oh, and why's that?" he inquired. So they weren't all such great buddies after all. Brilliant. This only worked more to his advantage.

"He managed to get himself some slutty girlfriend and started hanging out with the 'cool kids'," Ed said bitterly, using air quotes at the end of his statement. "He's turned into a total dick. It's kind of sad, really."

"Girlfriend, eh? Must be a pretty bird to make a boy abandon his mates. What do his parents think?" he asked. So his Charley had a girlfriend? That would complicate things a bit. But, hey. He was Peter Vincent. Besides certain parts, what did some stupid high school girl have that he didn't?

"I don't think his mom minds too much," Adam said. "She's probably just relieved that he _could_ get someone as hot as Amy."

"Dude!" Ed said, as if saying something good about the bird was a capital offense.

"Well, she is," Adam said. A bit of a blush came across his pale cheeks. "Anyway, I heard that his mom got a new boyfriend and hasn't even been around that much."

"Huh, how about that," Peter murmured before draining another glass. He had enough info for now. It was time to send these lads on their way.

His hands shot out and grasped their chins. He turned their heads so that they had direct eye contact with him. "Listen to me carefully," he instructed. "You're going to leave here and go back to whatever hotel you're staying in. Go to sleep, and go home whenever you wake up. You will not remember Charley meeting me and me asking about him. Actually, if anyone asks about where he went off to, say that he decided to stay in the Strip for a bit longer and that's all you know. Think you can manage that?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. They had the familiar glazed look in their eyes that everyone he mind fucked did.

"Good, now get going," he ordered.

Peter relaxed back in his seat and watched them leave. Hopefully, he'd never have to see them again. They might get in trouble for losing their not-mate, but that wasn't his problem. He looked around the bar. Everyone was absorbed in their own business. The magician doubted anyone paid any attention to to him and the lads. After having one last glass of the Midori, he decided to head back home. He didn't want to leave his Charley alone for too long.

He quickly walked through the crowded streets. It was hard to remember a time when he would have seen the beings beside him as people instead of walking sacks of blood. The air always had that delicious iron-y smell to it, and the sound of their combined heartbeats was soothing, in a way.

Thankfully, it seemed that most of the people who were at the hotel earlier had left. It didn't take Peter long to get to the lift and up to his flat. He smiled when he smelt the remnants of Charley's scent clinging to the metal box. It smelled like youth, and boy, and some kind of cheap soap. There was also something that he couldn't place. Something that he supposed was just _Charley._

"I'm back!" he announced as he stepped out of the lift.

"About time, asshole! It's five in the morning!" Ginger snapped. She was sprawled out on the couch and watching some silly looking drama on the telly.

Peter gave her the finger in response. "It's Sunday tomorrow. You have the bloody day off, so stop yer bitching," he grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," she announced. She stood up and stretched before letting out a loud yawn. "Oh, and your little boy toy in there is still asleep. Didn't move all night."

"Good to hear," he replied.

He waited until she left before he made his way into his bedroom. Charley was indeed in the same spot he left him in. Peter doubted the lad would be waking any time soon.

He stripped out of his tight clothing and changed into a pair of black cotton trousers. The sun wouldn't be up for another few hours and he usually didn't sleep until then. But that didn't mean he couldn't cuddle up with his new companion in the meanwhile. Peter made sure that the thick blinds over his windows were in place. He then grabbed a novel about how to use mirrors for illusions off his nightstand before climbing into bed and snuggling close to the boy. Peter slipped an arm under Charley's slim waist and clutched his side, keeping him in place.

Throughout the night, Peter alternated between half-heartedly glancing at his book and gazing at Charley's lovely face. He really spent much of the time doing the latter. He was also enjoying the peaceful look on the sleeping boy's face. The magician knew he wouldn't be seeing it when Charley woke up.

Eventually, the sun did rise, and he slipped into sleep. He was looking forward to the next night.

_X_

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. I'll accept all suggestions and comments._


	4. Chapter 4

It took time for Charley to become fully aware again. Coming out of sleep was like trying to swim to the top of a pool full of molasses. Slow, and very frustrating.

There had been several points when he tried to wake up, but he just didn't have the strength to open his eyes. The teen would have happily sunk into a long, deep sleep if it wasn't for the sense of urgency that kept stirring in his stomach. He felt that he was forgetting something important. But it was weekend, wasn't it? Whatever it was that was nagging him - it could wait until later. He was _so_ tired, and his bed had never felt so comfortable.

Charley felt that he had been out of it for awhile when he finally managed lift his heavy eyelids. Even though the room was pitch-black, he immediately became aware of a few things. One, he was not in his bed. These sheets felt nothing like his own. Or the motel sheets, for that matter. They were far too soft. Two, there was a throbbing pain in his neck. And three, there was an arm wrapped around his waist and his head was resting on a cold chest.

_What the fuck? _Charley thought over and over. Did Adam or Ed suddenly decide to cuddle with him during the night? He was so going to kick their asses if they did. He used what little strength he had to try and squirm away. He only manged to move a few inches before a cold hand seized his neck in an iron-like grip and pulled him back down. 

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," a voice grumbled nearby.

The events of the previous day suddenly flashed through Charley's mind. The alleyway, the show, _after_ the show-! With a small cry he tried to wrench himself away from his kidnapper. (Oh God, he'd actually been kidnapped, hadn't he?)

The owner of the voice only chuckled at his attempts. Charley could feel the other man sit up. The teen let out an undignified squeak when he felt himself being pulled onto the _fucking vampire's lap_. One arm clutched him close as the other one turned on a nearby lamp. The dark room was filled with a soft, warm light. A small part of Charley was glad that it wasn't too bright. Otherwise, he might've been blinded.

He leaned back as far as he could and tilted his head to look at his captor. It was definitely Peter Vincent who has holding him, down to the cocky smile and messy brown hair. Charley tried not to panic when he noticed the man was shirtless. Oh dear God, what if the creep did something to him while he was asleep?

The magician seemed to read his mind. "I didn't molest you or anything," he huffed, actually managing to look pouty.

"What the hell is going on?" Charley snapped. He nearly winced at how strained his voice sounded. "Where am I? And let go, you fucking creepy pervert!"

The vampire let over an exaggerated sigh. "I'm beginning to think that's all you know how to say. And my name isn't "Creep", by the way. It's "Peter". Say it with me now. _Pe-ter._"

"Fuck you!" was all Charley said in reply.

Yep, he was definitely starting to panic. His heart was starting to pound furiously. The lack of blood in his system and the extra adrenaline was making him feel dizzy and lightheaded. The dim light was beginning to hurt his eyes, causing him to shut them. Charley felt _Peter_ draw him closer and tuck his aching head under his chin. The teen shuddered as the magician began to rub his back and make shushing noises. He didn't want to be comforted by this creep, he really didn't, but his body and mind was desperate for some kind positive attention. Charley felt his body relax against the older man's as he tried to steady his breathing.

They stayed in that position for a few long minutes. Charley hated to admit it, but Peter's cool skin felt nice at the moment. That and the soothing touches on his back were definitely helping him calm down. He didn't even mind when Peter pressed an occasional kiss to the top of his head.

He was beginning to drowse again when Peter scooped him up and climbed out of the bed. "We need to get you some food before you pass out," the man stated.

"Put me down. I can walk," Charley protested feebly. Actually, he could barely feel his legs. But he wanted to hold onto some dignity.

This only made his captor laugh. "Yeah, right."

Charley winced as Peter whistled a merry tune as he carried the teen into a kitchen. It was reasonably sized and looked furnished, but the thin layer of dust on the counter tops revealed that it was seldom used. Peter set him down at the small wooden table that was in there. Charley immediately tried to get up and run, but a strong hand on his shoulder held him still.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," Peter advised. "I doubt you could make it even a few steps before you collapsed. And even if you didn't, I could still catch you easily."

Charley opened his mouth to voice his retort, but Peter seized his jaw and forced him to shut it. "You can yell and ask me questions later," the magician instructed. "Right now, tell me what you want to eat."

The teen stayed silent and avoided eye contact. Charley knew that staying silent was childish and wouldn't get him anywhere, but the other option was playing along with this creep's sick game – whatever that might be.

Peter waited silently for a response for a few moments before shrugging and turning towards the fridge. "Fine, be that way. I don't even know what's in here, to be honest."

While the vampire rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, Charley took a moment to check himself for damage. He winced as he lifted a hand to his neck and felt two holes in the side of it. They were still throbbing slightly. Charley thought about asking Peter if he had any Tylenol or something, but he doubted it. Besides, he didn't want to ask the man for any sort of drugs.

He was happy to see that he still wore a majority of his clothing. He didn't hurt in any of his private areas, so he assumed Peter was being honest when he said he didn't touch him.

Peter walked back to the table and dropped a few items that he was carrying in his arms onto it. "Okay, we've got a variety of stuff. Any of it look appetizing?"

Charley glanced over the food on the table. He was surprised to see it mostly consisted of things he liked. There were a few frozen pizzas, a carton of chocolate ice cream, a container of fresh pineapple, a packet of steaks, and what looked like a pre-made salad in a plastic container. An embarrassed flush appeared on his cheeks as his stomach growled loudly.

Peter barked out a laugh. "I guess that's a yes." His eyes ran over the selection on the table. He shrugged and picked up one of the pizzas. "This looks easy enough. It's been a long while since I've had to cook something."

Charley watched as the older man rummaged around for a baking sheet and put the frozen food in the oven. He noticed that Peter was only wearing a pair of black pants. The man was certainly skinny, but he was certainly filled in. His movements were unusually graceful, almost cat-like. Charley supposed there was a certain beauty to the Vegas star.

The teen gasped softly when his kidnapper suddenly turned to face him. Peter had the now familiar leer on his face. "Like what you see?" he asked, sounding smug. He leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms.

"What? N-no-" Charley stammered.

"You sure?" Peter prodded. Charley blushed again when the man licked his lips. "It seems like you were checking me out pretty hard there."

"No, I wasn't!" Charley protested. "I'm not gay!"

The vampire didn't seem put off by that declaration. "Have you ever been with another bloke before?" he asked.

"No! I said _I'm not gay_!" Charley cried. "Why would I want to be with a guy if I'm straight?"

"Hey, now! Don't knock it til you try it!" Peter replied jovially. He pushed away from the counter and stalked toward the teen, making sure to sway his hips.

Charley attempted to back up, panic making him forget that he was in a heavy chair. His minimal efforts were stopped when Peter reached him and straddled his legs. Charley grimaced at the sudden weight on his already weak legs. The magician smirk and grabbed the side of Charley's head.

"You talk a big talk for someone with no experience whatsoever," the man purred. "Maybe I should try and snog that attitude out of you."

With that, his lips crashed against Charley's once more. Fuck, not this again! The teen couldn't do much more than weakly try and push his assailant off. Unfortunately, Peter seemed to like it when Charley's hands batted against his bare skin. Charley then tried to grab the man's hair and pull his head away. Of course, it didn't work. Peter apparently took it as a sign of encouragement. He pushed his tongue in Charley's mouth and began to rock his hips against his captive.

Charley shut his eyes and tried to imagine he was kissing Amy, which proved impossible. Peter's style of kissing was very different from his girlfriend's. It was much more rougher, fast, and demanding – and dare he say, _needy_? Amy was a much more gentle kisser, though she did like to use plenty of tongue. There was also a difference in taste. Amy always tasted like girl and whatever gum she was chewing at the time. Peter tasted like alcohol, tobacco, lust, man, and (ohgod) blood. Charley shuddered as he realized that it was his own blood he was tasting.

Just when he thought the metallic taste was going to make him gag, the oven's timer went off. Peter pulled away with a _pop_. There was a strain of saliva between their lips that the vampire happily licked away. He let out another laugh as he saw the disgust in Charley's eyes. He climbed off the teen's lap and walked back to the oven. "I gotta say, kid, you're a crap kisser. How the hell did you ever get a girlfriend?"

"I _like it_ when _she_ kisses me, that's how!" Charley snapped. He furiously rubbed at his lips, trying to dislodge the taste of the older man. "Wait...how did you know about Amy?"

Peter transported the pizza to a plate and sat it down in front of him. "Those mates of yours. They had quite a few things to say about you last night."

"What? Like what? And why were you talking about me? Charley demanded.

"Because I was curious," Peter responded. His tone indicated that this was obvious. He pushed the plate closer to Charley. "Now eat up. We have a lot of things to plan tonight."

"What things?" Charley asked cautiously. He hesitantly touched the crust of one of the pizza slices and quickly pulled back. It was still too hot to handle.

"Well, since you're going to be staying here, you're going to need a few things," Peter explained. He lifted a finger and tapped it against his chin. "We need to get you more food, obviously. We – or maybe _I_ – need to pick you out some new clothing. You should probably get some things to entertain yourself while I'm doing my show-"

"Whoa, hold on a damn minute!" Charley finally cried. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I want to go home! You can't just keep me here like some sort of pet!"

Peter gave him a mock surprised look and leaned back in his chair. "Oh, I can't? And what are you going to do to stop me? I can already tell you that your mates aren't going to come back for you. And my security is pretty tight."

Charley had a million more arguments to make, but he somehow knew that Peter wouldn't listen to them. Not at the moment, at least. The man was clearly having fun. So instead, the teen quietly asked "How long?"

"As long as I feel like," Peter smugly answered. He smiled, letting his fangs show. "Maybe forever."

_X_

_Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I was busy with school stuff. Thank you for sticking with this story. Please let me know what you thought!_


	5. Chapter 5

Charley had had little appetite for his dinner, but he managed to force most of it down. He knew that he would only feel worse if he went around with an empty stomach.

After he finished with the pizza, Peter had seized him by the arm and led him over to his black leather sofa. The older man pulled Charley so that they were sitting side by side, pressed as close together as possible. The teen grimaced as he felt a cold arm being thrown over his shoulders.

Peter noticed this. "What?" he demanded, sounding indignant. Sweet lord, the creep was acting like they were dating or something.

"You're cold," Charley answered. That was true, but he knew he would recoil from this man under any circumstance.

Peter gave him an annoyed look before standing. "Don't move," he ordered as he walked toward his bedroom.

As soon as the magician was out of sight, Charley began to look for an escape route. If he ran, it would only take a few minutes to find the elevator. But he didn't know his way around this place, and he was still weak. Maybe he could get one of the many knives Peter had laying around and-

"And what are you thinking about?" came an amused voice from beside him.

Charley jumped in surprise, which made Peter laugh. The man was now wearing a black silk robe. In his hands he held a laptop. That stupid vampire super speed was going to be a problem in the future. Hell, it was a problem _now_.

Peter resumed his position on the couch, this time pulling Charley close enough that the teen's head rested on his shoulder. He kicked his feet up on a nearby coffee table and opened the laptop. "Let's see if we can find you some new clothes. I'm sure you'll get tired of the ones you're wearing soon. Bit of an eyesore, too."

"I happen to _like_ these," Charley grumbled. The robe helped keep away the chill of his captor's skin, but he still didn't want to be held by this.

Peter ignored his comment and opened up a few fashion websites. Right away, Charley could see that any item on there would cost half of his mom's paycheck. Peter, of course, didn't have an issue with this. Stupid rich guy.

"Ooh, how about this?" Peter asked as he clicked on a shirt. The image enlarged, showing Charley that it was an emerald green silk shirt. It was the kind of thing the rich kids at school wore frequently, and the rest of them only obtained for special events.

"It's...nice."

"I'm glad you agree. Let's get it," Peter said.

"Wait, I don't need-" Charley started.

"Oh, shut it. You'll look nice in it," Peter insisted.

Charley must have still looked displeased despite his efforts to keep his face neutral, because Peter sighed and set the laptop aside. He then leaned forward to grab a remote off the coffee table and handed it to Charley. "If you're going to be like that," he said as he pulled the laptop back onto his lap "you might as well just watch the telly or something."

It was bad enough that the magician was buying him new clothes without his consent, but being dismissed like that kind of stung. Besides, who knew what the guy would buy without Charley supervising? Then again, he doubted it would matter if he was.

With a sigh, he turn on the television and began to mindlessly flick through the channels. Maybe some of his usual programming was on. He then realized that he had no idea what time it was. He voiced his concerns to his captor.

"It's a quarter past eight, Sunday night," Peter answered without looking up.

"Sunday night?" Charley echoed.

"Yeah, you were out for a good while," Peter stated.

He'd been gone for a whole day! He should have been home hours ago. His mom was probably worried sick. Even if she was busy, she always called to make sure he was okay. The last time he didn't call back, she sent a police officer to track him down.

"Hey, what happened to my phone?" Charley asked. He couldn't believe he had forgotten something like that.

"Why do you want to know? You won't be needing it," Peter said flatly.

"You asshole!" Charley snapped. He stood, ignoring the rush of blood to his head, and glared down at the older man.

Peter sighed and set the laptop by his feet. "Fine, go ahead and yell your heart out. Better you get this out of your system early."

"I'm not 'getting anything out of my system'!" Charley insisted. "I don't want to fucking be here! My mom's going to be worried sick about me! I have friends who are going to miss me. And I can't miss school. I'm only a semester away from graduating. I have a life to live, and that doesn't include being stuck with some pervert vampire!"

Peter only stared at the panting teen for a few moments before smirking. "Too bad."

Charley lost it at that. He threw himself at the older man, trying to land a punch anywhere he could. Peter humored the teen. He let the young man crawl on top of him so he could get a better hit. It wasn't like any of these blows were actually hurting him. It merely felt like there was a breeze against him.

Peter let Charley try and pummel him for a good while, until Charley's movements began to slow down and he was breathing heavily. Peter took that opportunity to gently grasp the teen's wrist and pulled them above their heads. Charley was now laying so that his head was laying above Peter's still heart. He switched so that he was only using one hand to restrain his captive while his free hand began to rub Charley's back.

It was quiet for a few moments. Peter found that he liked the intimacy of the moment. He could easily pretend that they were lovers cuddling after a long day.

"I didn't hurt you at all, did I?" Charley murmured.

"No, you didn't," Peter answered gently.

It fell silent again. Peter thought the lad had nodded off again when the silence was broken. "Who are you?" Charley asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. "_What _are you?"

"Bit of a long story, but I suppose we got time," Peter chuckled. He turned them so that they were laying on their sides, face to face. "I'm not the world's best storyteller. Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. Let's see...I was born in Scotland in 1835. I lived in a small little village where everyone knew each other. My father was a tailor, of all things. And my mum was part of a group of traveling actors before they got married and had little ol' me. Pretty typical childhood. Played with my friends and got what schooling I could.

When I was about your age, I think, my parents caught cholera from a neighbor and died. I was on my own for the first time in my life. I hated the thought of being a boring little tailor like my dad, so I packed my clothes and all the money I had and left for London. I'd heard plenty of stories of people like me making it big there. I managed to get a small room above a bakery and a job at the docks. It wasn't the lifestyle I dreamed of but it was something. I saved up what money I could in case of an emergency. Or I wanted to go to a tavern with my mates. Or if there was a show I wanted to attend. That's actually how I got interested in magic. There was an illusionist that performed in a theater near my home. I went to see him whenever I could. I eventually made friends with him. Even got him to teach me a few of his tricks. Damn, that man was a light-weight. He'd start blabbing after only a few sips of gin.

Anyway. That's how I lived my life for many years. I worked more odd jobs. Had a fling whenever I could. It's actually amazing that I never caught something. But all good things must come to an end, as they say. It happened one night at a pub I was in. It was getting late, and my mates had gone home to their families. I'll admit I was feeling a bit bitter. They weren't much different from me, yet they had wives and children and happiness, while I was alone and not getting any younger. I was just sitting there, glaring at a wall, when she sat down beside me. I'll tell ya, Charley, she was a looker. Black hair, green eyes, red lips, and a perfect body. Said her name was Rosa. She seemed interested in me when we talked, so of course I accepted her invitation to head back to her flat. She kept looking at me like I was something to eat, which I took as a compliment. Of course, I changed my mind about that when she pinned me down and bit my neck. That roused my suspicions, but I knew I was in real trouble when she cut her own neck and made me drink from it.

I'd never actually paid attention to vampire stories, so you can imagine how confused I was. She said just 'too handsome' to kill. Pretty sound logic, if you ask me. We spent a few years together. She taught me how to hunt and how to blend in with regular, not undead people. She was also great between the sheets, by the way. Well, until she was killed by a hunter, that is. After she died, I fled to Paris. Big cities are great places to hide. You can blend in easy and there's always plenty of food. Besides, I heard they had some great illusionists there.

And so I spent the next century eating and fucking my way across the world. Oh, and picking up plenty of magic tricks, too. I decided to come to the States ten years ago. Figured I had what it took to become famous, and I guess I was right. In retrospect, being in the limelight may not have been a good idea, with me being immortal and all, but I'll deal with that when the time comes."

Charley had stayed silent during his little monologue, but Peter could tell that he was paying attention. He could tell that the lad had plenty of questions, but couldn't decide what he wanted to ask first. "How much vampire lore is true?" Charley finally asked. "Garlic? Sleeping in coffins? Stake through the heart?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peter teased. "But it varies. There are different species of vampire. Some are like Dracula and others are kinds like Twilight, minus the sparkling. With my kind, we get a bit weak when we're in direct sunlight. We're stronger than an average human, but we're by no means the strongest breed. I'm not sure why, but I show up on film, but not in mirrors. People always assume it's some sort of trick. I actually do hate really garlic. It probably won't kill me, but it's the only thing that can make me feel sick. Silver doesn't hurt, but holy water does. Learned that the hard way. I don't sleep in a coffin, and anything through the heart would most likely kill me." Some part of him knew that telling Charley his weaknesses wasn't a good idea, but the boy looked so helpless at the moment that he didn't care. "Does that answer all your questions for now?"

"One more," Charley whispered. "How do you turn somebody into a vampire?"

Peter could easily see the fear in Charley's eyes. "Relax, you're not becoming like me," Peter soothed. "With my breed, you have to be bitten and then drink the blood of the one who bit you. The more you're bitten beforehand, the stronger a bond you'll have with your maker when you turn. It was bad when Rosa died. I'm still kinda sad about it."

This only made Charley more apprehensive. He could easily guess what might lie in store for him in the future. Peter repressed a sigh. He wasn't even sure if he was going to keep the boy around for that long. He decided to have some mercy and put Charley back to sleep. He pressed their lips together for a goodnight kiss, and then pressed on a particular spot between the lad's neck and shoulder. He instantly felt Charley go slack. The night was far from over and he still had some chores to do, but Peter figured he could spend some time laying here with Charley. Something about the boy was comforting, and he needed comfort after the story he just told.

_X_

_Sorry that this took so long to get out. I hoped you liked Peter's backstory. Of course, he didn't tell Charley, everything, but that's enough for now. I hope you enjoyed this. Merry Christmas and happy Holidays!_


	6. Chapter 6

Ed woke up Monday morning and knew he was fucked.

For starters, he had an essay due that he hadn't even started on. Secondly, he had a pounding headache. And third, he realized he had no idea where Charley was.

He couldn't remember much about his weekend, apart from going to the Strip and seeing _Fright Night_. Everything after that was a bit hazy. Did they get into a fight? Yeah, that sounded about right. Charley decided to stay behind, for some reason. Maybe he thought he could make it big in one night?

Ed groaned and rubbed his eyes. Even if Charley wasn't on the best of terms with Ed and Adam, he was still kind of their responsibility. They _were_ the ones who dragged him to the show in the first place. As far as he knew, only Amy and Mrs. Brewster knew that Charley was with them.

He shuddered at the thought of confronting them. Mrs. Brewster could really worry if she set her mind to it, and Amy was - dare he say- _territorial_ around Charley. It was weird. If Amy thought that someone was getting too close to her boyfriend she would quickly drag him away with some lame excuse and a warning in her eyes. No one wonder Charley spent so much time with her. He was probably afraid.

He told himself not to worry. Charley was probably just trying to freak them out. He was sure he'd see his once friend at school.

_X_

Charley was by no means happy when he woke in his captor's bed for the second time. When the hell did he even fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was Peter telling him his life story.

It was dark in the room, but there was a bit of light that shone through the sides of the curtains. So he slept through the entire night, again. He heard a shower running somewhere nearby and assumed that's where Peter was. He instantly thought about making a run for it. He wasn't sure how far he could get without the vampire noticing, but maybe he could at least find some help.

He nearly jumped out his skin when the door opened. Charley squinted at the sudden flood of light and tried to make out the figure in the doorway. To his surprise, it was a woman. She had a dark complexion and was dressed in a bright yellow dress that showed off her legs. She raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to the bed.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said in a strong Latin accent. "I was starting to get worried."

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. He wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid.

"Name's Ginger," she purred. "You're Charley, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he demanded.

"Peter told me, of course," she said. "I gotta say, you're pretty young to be the guy's boyfriend. But you are cute, so I guess that makes up for it."

"What?" Charley gasped. "I'm not his boyfriend!"

Ginger only laughed at that. "He said you might be shy, but come on! No one's judging you here. Now, come with me. Peter said I need to make you breakfast. Douchebag's been treating me like I'm his maid lately."

Charley couldn't believe it. Peter actually told someone they were, ugh, _together, _and she believed him. Must have used some stupid vampire power for this. Maybe he could still get her to listen. But before he could open his mouth, she gently grasped his arm and pulled at it. "Do you need help moving? Peter said that you were recovering from the flu or something."

"I don't have the damn flu!" he snapped. "I-"

"Alright, alright," she interrupted. In a surprisingly strong tug, she managed to pull him to his feet. "Maybe you have pneumonia or whatever. I don't care." She managed to drag him single-handedly from the bedroom and into the kitchen. She gently pushed him down into the same chair he used last night. Was this lady also a vampire? Or maybe she was just strong, and he was still weak.

She made her way to the fridge and started to pull things out. "I hope steak and eggs is okay. It's about all we got."

"Yeah, sounds great," he murmured. He silently watched her cook for a few minutes. Well, he was being silent. She was going on how difficult it was to work for Peter sometimes.

"And, you know, nothing any of us do really satisfies him. It's like he wants us to actually be vampires," she said with a roll of her eyes. "How did you to meet, anyway? I don't think I've seen you around here before. But he seems to really care about you."

Charley decided to ignore that comment. "He kidnapped me!" he finally burst out. "Please, you have to get me out of here!"

His heart sank into his stomach when she laughed. "Oh, Charley, you're funny! He _would_ have to kidnap someone to get them to stick around." She placed a plate of food in front of him. "Althoooough, he _is_ pretty good in the sack. His pillow talk could use some work, though."

Charley probably would have gagged if Peter hadn't chosen that moment to appear. The man was wearing his stage costume, but the wig and beard were absent. "Good morning, loves," he greeted.

Remembering their conversation last night, Charley looked over the man to see if their were any weaknesses. If there were, Peter hid them well.

Charley flinched as Peter strode over to him. Grasping the sides of the teen's face, Peter bent Charley's head back so he could give him a deep kiss. Even though it didn't last long, it left a bad feeling in Charley's gut. The taste of the vampire was starting to become familiar.

"Good morning to you, too," Ginger said, obviously amused at the display. "Got a kiss for _me_?"

"'Fraid not, sweetheart," Peter said with a charming smile. He ran his hand through Charley's hair fondly.

"Ah, you're no fun," she playfully responded. "Want some breakfast?"

"No, I'm good," he answered. He pulled out and chair and scooted close to Charley.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone. _Some_ of us have to go to rehearsals," Ginger said as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I'll be there in a bit! Stop your damn nagging!" Peter shouted after her.

They both looked after her until they heard the elevator door closing. In a split second, Peter's mouth was on his again. Charley was a bit prepared this time, and tried shoving against the man. His frustration grew when it didn't even phase Peter. But the vampire took pity on him, it seemed, and pulled off, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's with that look you're giving me?" Peter asked, sounding annoyingly pleased with himself. "You don't like getting a nice kiss in the morning?"

"Not from you," Charley growled.

"Ah, someone's cranky," Peter chuckled. He moved his hand onto his captive's thigh. "You should eat your breakfast. And don't tell me you're not hungry."

Charley looked down at his plate of steak and eggs. Ginger obviously didn't put her heart and soul into making this. He'd seen his thirteen year old cousin make more appetizing-looking food.

"Aw, it doesn't look _that_ bad," Peter said, sounding doubtful. He grabbed the fork on the plate and scooped up some eggs. "Open up."

Holy shit, was this guy actually trying to feed him now? Charley was getting real tired of being treated like some pet. He clenched his jaw defiantly. Peter only sighed and grabbed his chin. He pulled down, forcing Charley to open his mouth. "Do you really want to do this the hard way?"

Charley realized that he wasn't getting out of this. He might as well swallow his pride, for now, and save his jaw the ache. Besides, maybe making Peter happy would make it easier to catch him off guard. He forced himself to relax and gave a pointed look towards the fork.

Peter smiled. "There's a good lad," he said as he lifted the fork to Charley's mouth. Charley forced himself to calmly accept the food. On the bright side, it tasted better than it looked. It took all of his patience to sit there and let Peter feed him. He didn't like the triumphant look in the older man's eyes. He was going to have to look into memory suppression when he manged to get free.

When he was finished, Peter grasped his hand and led him to the couch. The older man gestured for him to sit, which Charley reluctantly did. "Now, listen to me carefully, Charley," he said sternly. "I need to go rehearse for my show. Feel free to do whatever you want up here. But _do not_ try to leave. Because I _will_ catch you, and you will not like the consequences when I do. Understand?"

"Yes," Charley spat out with a glare.

"Good!" Peter said brightly. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't have too much fun without me."

"I won't," Charley grumbled.

Charley sat in silence for a few long moments. He had a decision to make. Of course he was going to try and escape. Who knew when he might get an opportunity like this again? Tomorrow Peter might decide to leave someone here to guard him. But he knew the vampire wasn't stupid. He was probably waiting by the elevator to make sure Charley didn't try and immediately come down. No, it was best he bide his time for awhile. He had at least a few hours when he knew his captor would be busy.

He decided to take a tour of his prison. Learn the layout of it. Once he knew where everything was, it would make it easier to run, or hide.

Charley already knew where the kitchen and living room where. The teen decided to explore Peter's bedroom some. Maybe he's mange to find his belongings. After fumbling for a bit, he managed to find the light switch. As predicted, the room was mostly furnished in black. The walls themselves were covered in an off-white wallpaper. The curtains and bedsheets were black, and the furniture looked like it was made from ebony. This guy was such a fucking stereotype. He rummaged through the nightstand and only found a few packs of some foreign cigarettes. He tried the drawers on the dresser, but there were only clothes, and one of them was locked.

He sighed and turned his attention to the two other doors in the room. One of them revealed a large closet. Charley was surprised to see things besides black, like a few plain T-shirts and what looked like sports jackets. The other door lead to a fully furnished bathroom. The tiling was blue, which was a nice break from the bedroom's dark décor. From what he could see, there was only a bottle of soap and a few towels sitting on the sink. He realized he hadn't showered or brushed his teeth in two days. He was tempted to cleanse himself here, but he didn't want to risk Peter coming back early. Besides, his new clothes hadn't arrived yet.

He left the bedroom and went to explore the rest of the suite. He hated to admit it, but he amazed with the things that Peter owned. It was almost like walking through a museum. There were all sorts of old books that lined many bookshelves. An entire room contained antiques kept inside glass containers. There were all sorts of little knick-knacks that were scattered all over the place. It didn't take much observation to realize it all had to do with vampires. Over half the stuff looked too fragile to touch, but he enjoyed going through the rest. Some of it, anyway. It would take him years to go through all of the books alone.

"Where'd he even get all this stuff?" Charley murmured as he looked over a shelf full of knives. It was full an odd combination of old and new ones. He spotted everything from what looked like a rusty pair of scissors to blades that looked sharp and new. Naturally, he couldn't resist picking one up. It was a dagger that looked to be made out of silver, and the handle was made out of wood. He fiddled with it and let his mind wander. It was odd that Peter had so many weapons lying around. Was he expecting some sort of attack? Well, if there were actual vampires, maybe there were also vampire hunters? The thought made him snort. Maybe somebody would barge in with a stake and rescue him like the damsel he apparently was. But, wait, he was surrounded by an entire arsenal of weapons. All he had to don was catch Peter off guard and-

"What are you doing?"

Charley let out an undignified yelp and turned around. Peter was standing in front of him, a suspicious look in his eyes. The look turned to one of anger when he spotted the knife in his captive's hands. "Already planning against me, eh?"

The look on his face must have given him away. The next thing Charley knew, the dagger had been knocked to the floor, and he was pinned to the floor by an angry vampire. Peter pinned Charley's arms down and pressed his weight on the teen. "I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea. But I thought you were going to behave yourself. Guess I was wrong."

Charley hoped that the fear he was feeling wasn't showing on his face, but he knew it probably was. Peter had a sort of feral look in his eyes. The man's fangs were poking out from his lips. It was like being trapped under a wild animal. "Get off me!"

All he got in response was a cruel smile before Peter's hand moved to his left leg and snapped it.

_X_

_Yeah, bad cliffhanger, I know. More will be elaborated on next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Charley let out a low groan and and tried to ignore the throbbing in his leg. He was currently lying on the couch, his head propped up by pillows taken from the bed. He was having trouble keeping his gaze away from his left leg, which was wrapped in a white cast. He thought about the events that led to this.

Peter did not seem the least repentant about breaking his leg. He only smiled as Charley started to cry out in pain. He stood and then was gone in a blink of an eye. Charley looked around desperately and felt tears begin to run down his cheeks. Holy fuck, this _hurt!_ Surely Peter wasn't going to just leave him there in pain?

His fears were (somewhat) soothed when Peter returned after a moment. He had shed his wig, facial hair and trench coat, and now wore a dark gray shirt. He bent down and pressed two fingers against Charley's neck, and then the teen knew no more.

When he woke up, he was on the couch in his current position. He was even more helpless than he was a few hours ago. The teen closed his eyes and let out another groan at the thought. Now what was he supposed to do?

"Oh, quit your whining," Peter said.

Charley opened his eyes to glare at his captor. Peter was sitting on the coffee table. Beside him was a bowl and a small orange plastic bottle, which he assumed were filled with pills.

"What happened?" Charley demanded.

"Well, after you passed out, I had to take you to the hospital," Peter began. "I _persuaded_ a doctor to get you fixed up and discharged without asking too many questions."

"How nice," Charley snarled. " You actually helped me out after you hurt me. The hell did you do to keep me unconscious so long?"

Peter raised a brow. "I didn't do anything to you, Charley. You passed out after you tripped and broke your leg, remember?"

"I did not!" Charley cried. He tried to push himself up with his elbows, only to be gently lowered back down by Peter. "You're the one who fucking snapped and broke it!"

Peter sighed and clucked his tongue. "Poor thing. Your memory's gone all funny. But don't worry. I'm here for you." He picked up the bowl and lifted it to Charley's face. He could now see it was some sort of soup. "Open up. You need to eat so you can take your medicine."

He wanted to tell the vampire to go fuck himself, he really did, but something stopped him. It could have been that he was tired and hungry. Or that Peter's voice sounded incredibly soothing all of a sudden. So he obediently opened his mouth and let his captor, once again, feed him.

Peter was thankfully silent during this, but he did have that damn smirk on his face. But there was a strange, oddly gentle look in his eyes. It was weird, like Charley was looking at two different people at once. And the more he looked into Peter's eyes, the more relaxed he became. Was this another weird vampire power?

When Peter offered him two white pills and some water, he wordlessly accepted them. They then sat there in silence, with Peter stroking his hair. Charley was beginning to drift off when the older man spoke.

"You get into a lot of trouble, don't you?" Peter murmured. "It's a damn good thing you got me here to protect you."

"What? You're the reason for my trouble," Charley retorted. He said this in a surprisingly calm voice. Those pills have some sort of sleeping aid in them.

"No, I'm the solution to your problems," Peter insisted. "D'you really want to live some painfully ordinary little life where you get a job you hate and have some brats with a cheating wife. Fuck that! You're better off with me. I'll keep you happy for a long time, trust me."

"Somehow I doubt that," Charley said. The urge to sleep was strong now. He shut his eyes and let his body relax. He was getting tired of sleeping so much.

"Just think about it", was the last thing he heard.

_X_

Peter gazed at the sleeping youth on his couch. It was a sight he was fast becoming accustomed to. Which was good, because he liked the sight of someone sleeping so peacefully around him. He hardly ever kept anyone he fucked around for the entire night. There was always the temptation to feed off them, and he knew after awhile they would become suspicious. Although he occasionally took a bit from Ginger, but she was usually so drunk she didn't notice.

Charley was growing on him rather quickly. But he probably always knew he would. Why else would he be going through all this trouble? Even if he didn't end up turning the lad, there was no way in hell Peter was going to let him go. The vampire was already attached. He wondered if this was how Rosa felt about him when they first met.

His sharp eyes wandered to his captive's injured leg. To be honest, he did that completely on purpose. Of course, he was a bit annoyed to see Charley fingering one of his knives earlier. It was obvious what the boy wanted to do with it. Pfft. As if Peter would even give him the chance.

Peter had been looking for a good opportunity to injure Charley like this. It was partially because he just didn't trust the boy not to try and run off. (And he had good reason to.) Another reason was a bit more, well, beneficial. He wanted Charley to become more dependent on him. It was the quickest way he could think of besides blood-sucking to build a bond between them. Charley was human and humans couldn't help but care for the people who cared for them. It would just take a bit of time.

He picked Charley up and carried him back to his – to _their_ – bedroom. There were still a few hours until sundown and he could really use a nap. He was going to have to adjust Charley to the nocturnal life. It'd be easier if he was asleep during the day.

Peter laid Charley on his side and then snuggled against his back. Oh, yeah, this was nice. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. He knew that he would wake up as soon as night came. Hopefully by then Charley's clothes would arrive.

_X_

_I know this was short but that seemed like a good stopping place. And I know this isn't very scary yet, but be patient. We'll get there in good time. _


End file.
